Epiphany
by amaliacygna
Summary: Aroma itu membuat Hanji tak dapat menahan sensasi perut melilit dalam dirinya, disertai debaran di dadanya. jujur Hanji menyukainya. ERUHAN FIC.. sorry for bad summary :(( i hope u enjoying it.


**Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime isayama**

**Rated fic T**

**Genre(s) romance, drama, a bit humor (garing), slince of life Ext..**

**Pair EruHan (Erwin S. X Hanji Z. )**

**Enjoyyy**

*

Permen kapas di tangan kiri kehilangan atensi karena Hanji sudah tidak berselera untuk memakannya. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya di gunakan untuk menggenggam ponsel, sudah berkali-kali ia menelpon Mike namun si kumis itu tak mengangkatnya. Sudah satu jam berlalu dari waktu yang disepakati, tapi pria kenalan sahabatnya tak kunjung datang. Demi tugas, Hanji rela untuk memperpanjang sumbu kesabarannya kali ini.

.

.

.

Cuaca mendingin, musim gugur sudah memasuki Minggu terakhir, daun-daun di pohon sudah rontok dan tidak tersisa satupun.

Segerombolan anak-anak sekolah dasar datang bersama guru mereka ke museum Stohess di ibu kota Mitras. Bangunan klasik di hadapan si gadis berkacamata bisa di bilang sudah berusia tua, pilar-pilar yang berhiaskan ukiran ala abad pertengahan serta patung seorang kesatria berkuda di halaman depan museum itu terasa mengahnyutkan waktu ke beberapa abad yang lalu. Beberapa kali renovasi dilakukan agar sumber pengetahuan ini tidak punah.

Museum terbesar di kota Mitras inilah yang akan menjadi objek penelitian Hanji selanjutnya. Dia sedang menyusun tesis untuk studi megister. Sebenarnya ini hanya lanjutan penelitian Hanji di program sarjana, hanya saja penelitian lebih mendalam harus ia lakukan di tesisnya karena Hanji membutuhkan setiap detil untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut. Semakin banyak informasi yang didapat, maka akan semakin sempurna penelitiannya ini.

Di dalam museum terdapat koleksi tak kurang dari ratusan ribu artefak dan bukti sejarah. Beberapa ada yang hanya bisa ditemukan disini, beberapa lagi usianya sudah melampaui satu abad bahkan lebih. Koleksi disini lengkap, untuk itulah Hanji bisa leluasa mendapatkan semua informasi yang ia butuhkan.

Tanpa batuan, ia tidak bisa melakukan semua itu tentunya. Oleh karena itu, Hanji meminta Mike agar menjadi pemandu sehari bagi dirinya mengingat Mike adalah seorang ahli di bidang ini, tak sulit bagi si kumis pirang menjawab setiap pertanyaan mendetil Hanji terkait penelitiannya. Sayang, saat ini Mike tak bisa datang karena anjing peliharaan miliknya sakit dan ia harus menemani hewan kesayangannya itu ke dokter.

Kabar baiknya, Mike sudah mengantisipasi keadaan tersebut. Ia bilang kalau ia mempunyai seorang kenalan yang juga berkecimpung dalam dunia ini. Menurut Mike, orang ini sedang tidak sibuk dan bisa menggantikannya sebagai pemandu. Hanji manut saja saat Mike mengatakannya, karena menurutnya siapapun tak masalah asalkan orang itu bisa membantu dirinya tercerahkan dari dunia yang serba menyimpan misteri ini.

.

.

.

_Ringg ringg_

Telpon genggam Hanji berbunyi, layar itu menampilkan nama seorang yang tidak jadi datang. Segera Hanji menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab.

"Halo.."

"_Hei, kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"_

Tanya Mike di sebrang sana.

"(Sigh) hei kumis, bagaimana aku bisa tahu mana orang yang akan memandu ku, jika kau tidak memberitahukan namanya ataupun ciri-ciri nya." Jujur Hanji kesal, sudah menunggu satu jam lamanya, Mike malah tidak bisa dihubungi.

_"Haha maaf, aku kirim fotonya deh. Oh, namanya Erwin Smith omong-omong_." Jawab Mike.

"Huh, Smith? Putra tuan Smith dosen sejarah itu kah?" Tanya Hanji, ia agak familiar dengan nama itu karena tuan Smith adalah dosen saat di program sarjana nya dua tahun lalu.

"_Seratus untukmu, dia putra tunggal tuan Smith. Baru datang dari Amerika, dan dia adalah sahabatku sejak SMA di Throst. Umm , mungkin selebihnya akan kau ketahui dengan sendirinya jika sudah bertemu."_

Gonggongan anjing terdengar sahut menyahut di seberang telephon. Si pecinta anjing itu ternyata memang pergi ke dokter hewan rupanya, Hanji sempat mengira kalau ia berbohong.

"Ya, ya cepat kirimi aku fotonya. Tesis ini tidak akan selesai jika aku tidak segera melakukan observasi sendiri." Omel Hanji.

"_Iya Miss kacamata, kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya yah. Louis juga sudah selesai di periksa aku harus menemuinya. Bye.."_

Sambungan telepon terputus, Hanji menggunakan kata _bye_ saat Mike menutup teleponnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, si gadis kacamata itu mendapati sebuah pesan berisi foto seseorang yang akan ia temui.

Foto itu memperlihatkan dua orang lelaki yang sedang berdiri menghadap kamera melakukan pose dua jari. Yang berkumis sebelah kiri itu pasti Mike, Hanji mengenalinya. Lalu yang disebelah kanan ialah seorang berambut klimis dengan alis tebal yang bertengger di wajahnya yang tegas. Alis itu mengingatkan Hanji akan ulat yang pernah menempeli punggungnya di taman penangkaran kupu-kupu beberapa Minggu yang lalu. Tanpa sadar Hanji terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Hmph, ternyata ada pirang lain selain Mike." Gumam Hanji asal.

Ketika Sienna itu bergulir dari layar handphone, seseorang tengah berlari ke arah Hanji dengan ekspresi panik di wajahnya yang berkeringat. Wajahnya familiar, bergantian Hanji melirik antara handphone dan pria itu. Oh, dia orangnya.

"Nona Hanji Zoe?" Tanyanya ketika sudah ada dihadapan si gadis. Nafas yang memburu akibat berlari barusan menerpa wajah Hanji sekilas, aroma cologne yang entah tercium begitu menenangkan menguar setelahnya.

Hanji tak langsung menjawab, ia termangu sejenak dengan mulut terbuka. Si lelaki mengernyitkan alis, kemudian tersadar kalau ia berdiri terlalu dekat. Dalam hati Erwin merutuki sikapnya yang ceroboh dihadapan seorang wanita.

"Maaf, apa aku mengejutkanmu?" Tanyanya lagi. Hanji berkedip beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum.

"Haha, abaikan. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan datang dengan keadaan begini kacau." Katanya sambil meneliti Erwin dari atas hingga bawah. Yang mencuri perhatian Hanji adalah rambut pirang itu. Mereka tidak seklimis di dalam foto.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu satu jam. Anak tetanggaku membuat kekacauan jadi terpaksa aku membereskannya terlebih dahulu. Oh Perkenalkan, namaku Erwin Smith. Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui hal itu dari Mike." Erwin mengulurkan tangan dan disambut genggaman lembut dari Hanji.

"Aku Hanji Zoe, kau punya tetangga yang bermasalah rupanya?" Ujar Hanji.

"Hanya ketika ia sedang iseng, aku memakluminya karena ia masih anak-anak." Erwin menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan gerakan yang dramatis, sontak jantung Hanji terasa sedikit melompat dari tempatnya.

"Kalau begitu mohon bantuanmu untuk hari ini." Katanya.

"Aku sangat senang jika pengetahuanku bisa membantu seseorang. Jadi umm, kau sedang menikmati cemilan mu?" Erwin menyapu pandangannya kepada permen kapas di tangan Hanji yang mulai mengempis.

Si gadis kacamata meringis. "Aku hanya bosan menunggu. Kau mau membantuku menghabiskannya?"

Awkward, barusan Hanji spontan menawarkan. Bodoh sekali menawarkan permen kapas sisa kepada seorang yang belum kau kenal jauh. Canggung menebar di atmosfer antara Hanji dan Erwin. Salahkan Hanji yang terbiasa berbicara blak-blakan kepada setiap orang. Lain kali ia akan meminta diajarkan bersikap seperti wanita kepada Petra. Pikirnya melantur.

Tapi respon yang diberikan Erwin di luar dugaan. Ia mengangguk dan menyobek secuil permen kapas itu kemudian mencicipinya.

"Aku jarang memakan makanan manis, tapi mencobanya sesekali boleh juga." Katanya setelah menelan permen itu. Hanji nyengir, pria ini sulit ditebak ternyata. Oh, setidaknya rasa canggungnya berkurang sedikit.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang nampak seperti _ball room_ menyambut ketika Hanji dan Erwin memasuki area museum. Petugas nampak sibuk dengan alat komunikasinya di meja receptions. Jadi ia tak memperhatikan kedatangan mereka. Kerangka dinosaurus yang amat ikonik terpajang di tengah-tengah hall, terlihat lebih besar dari gambar yang Hanji lihat di brosur.

Singkatnya, Hanji sudah menjelaskan tentang penelitiannya pada Erwin. Ternyata ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi si pirang melakukan tour pribadi kepada mereka yang meminta bantuan padanya.

"Setidaknya bukan untuk wanita cantik berkacamata yang memakan permen kapas di luar gedung." Katanya satu waktu. Hanji tertawa, gadis itu tak menampik kesan pertemuan mereka yang awkward.

Tak banyak pengunjung yang berlalu lalang, liburan sekolah masih dua Minggu lagi. Wajar jika museum lebih lengang seperti sekarang. Kecuali segerombolan pelajar sekolah dasar yang Hanji lihat saat di luar gedung. Mereka bersama guru pendamping sedang melakukan tour sama seperti dirinya.

Saat melewati bagian flora dan fauna diorama-diorama mengenai berbagai jenis tumbuhan langka terpajang rapih dan apik. Petugas museum menjaga koleksi disini dengan baik sehingga mereka selalu terawat dan dalam keadaan bersih.

Hanji menanggalkan mantel dan menjinjingnya di tangan. Sedangkan Erwin yang hanya memakai jaket tidak melepaskan benda tersebut. Suhu di dalam museum terasa lebih hangat karena AC.

"Aku ingat ketika ayah mengatakan kalau ada seorang mahasiswinya yang pernah mengacau di kelas sejarah. Ternyata itu dirimu." Ujar Ewin setelah Hanji bercerita tentang dirinya yang pernah membuat seorang dosen sejarah meminta maaf kepada kepala museum karena tak sengaja menyenggol patung manusia purba hingga pecah. Salahkan Levi yang usil mendorongnya terlalu kuat sehingga Hanji terjerembab.

"Ya, dan aku terkejut ketika Mike mengatakan kalau putranya lah yang akan menjadi pemandu pengganti untukku. Ku harap kau tidak akan mengadu kepada ayahmu." Hanji membuat raut wajah menyedihkan seolah dia akan di marahi oleh dosen. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Erwin tertawa. Hanji menyadari kalau sisi mata Erwin akan berkerut jika si empunya tertawa.

"Tidak-tidak, aku bukan seorang pengadu. Jadi untuk sementara ini kau tidak akan mendapat Omelan apapun." Kata Erwin. Hanji mendengus dari hidung.

Entah, percakapan selanjutnya terasa lebih mengalir seolah mereka sudah mengenal lama. Hanji memang tidak pernah kesulitan dalam hal ini, namun saat bersama Erwin, terasa lebih nyaman dibanding biasanya.

Penjelasan Erwin juga terasa lebih mudah diterima. Ia tidak bertele-tele tapi tidak juga membuat pendengarnya merasa ambigu.

"Kau tahu tentang situs purbakala Sangiran?" Suara Erwin mengalun dibelakang Hanji yang sedang melihat-lihat koleksi.

"Tentu, aku selalu ingin mengunjungi nya. Sayang aku masih belum menemukan waktu yang tepat. Informasi disana layak aku jadikan referensi." Jawab Hanji. Mereka sedang berada di diorama manusia purba.

"Sangiran diakui oleh para ilmuwan untuk menjadi salah satu situs penting di dunia untuk mempelajari fosil manusia. Bahkan tempat itu disejajarkan bersama situs Zhokoudian di China dan Willandra Lakes di Australia." Lelaki itu memberi penjelasan kepada Hanji yang tengah membaca artikel di layar yang tersedia di dekat diorama.

"Aku yakin kau pasti pernah ke sana."

"Satu kali."

"Aku penasaran akan kerangka _pithecantrocus erectus_ yang asli, aku ingin melihatnya." Kata Hanji antusias terdengar dari nada bicaranya yang menggebu.

"Sebenarnya, kerangka dan fosil yang masih utuh seperti itu sudah dibawa ke Jerman oleh peneliti, tapi fosil-fosil lain akan kau temukan di museum Sangiran. Disana juga tidak kalah lengkap." Erwin mendekat dan berdiri di samping si gadis kacamata.

"Semoga aku bisa menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk pergi." Harap Hanji.

"Yahh hanya saja jangan lupa untuk mengajakku jika kau ingin pergi, pasti kau membutuhkan seorang pemandu bukan?" Ucap Erwin santai. Hanji yakin lelaki itu sadar ketika mengatakannya. Apa barusan pria pirang itu sedang menggodanya? Untuk sesaat Hanji merasakan tatapan Erwin yang terasa lebih dalam. Hanya beberapa detik, setelah itu Erwin kembali mengalihkan atensinya dan mengajak Hanji melanjutkan tour mereka. Apa yang barusan juga hanya perasaan Hanji?

.

.

.

Pukul setengah dua belas. Tak terasa satu jam setengah sudah mereka berkeliling. Sekarang perut Hanji terasa keroncongan, ia baru ingat kalau pagi tadi ia hanya memakan permen kapas, pantas sekarang ia merasa amat lapar. Ada sebuah cafetaria tak jauh dari museum. Erwin dan Hanji memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

Dua porsi spageti bolognese tersaji dihadapan mereka berdua. Hanji meraih garpu dan mulai makan. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan, jadi Erwin bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana lahapnya Hanji makan. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kita tidak akan ketinggalan tour pribadi, jadi kau bisa makan dengan tenang." Celetuk Erwin.

"Hehe, Permen kapas tadi adalah sarapanku, jadi sekarang aku merasa sangat lapar." Hanji nyengir dan melanjutkan makan.

Erwin menatap gadis itu menggunakan ekor mata saat Hanji melepas kacamata yang sejak tadi bertengger di hidung bangirnya. Dan ia baru menyadari kalau warna bola mata Hanji itu Sienna, awalnya Erwin mengira mereka berwarna coklat biasa. Terlihat indah dan mempesona, Erwin bisa saja terjerat ke dalamnya dan terjebak. Tidak, justru sekarang ia sudah terjerat, dan tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

Netra Hanji bergulir mengunci tatapan Erwin secara tiba-tiba membuat lelaki itu tersedak spageti dan terbatuk-batuk sedikit.

"Hm? Ada apa Erwin?" Tanya Hanji kebingungan melihat Erwin yang terbatuk, sekarang lelaki itu sedang meminum jusnya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya tersedak hehe."

Jawabnya, rasa perih di tenggorokannya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Hanji tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kau lucu sekali. Jelas-jelas tadi kau sedang menatapku. Ada apa?" Goda Hanji.

Sontak pipi Erwin bersemu sedikit, gadis ini menyadarinya? Sial, selamat kepada Erwin Smith yang sudah tertangkap basah menatap.

"Ekhem, sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Mike?" Tanya Erwin mengalihkan. Hanji tau pria itu sedang berusaha menghindar, ia paham kenapa Erwin bersikap demikian. Oleh karena itu ia tidak akan menggoda lelaki pirang itu lebih lanjut.

"Aku mengenalnya karena kami pernah satu jurusan saat mengambil program strata satu. Dia unik, kau tahu kebiasaan mengendusnya."

"Ah, penciuman orang itu memang lebih tajam dari orang biasa. Apa yang ia katakan ketika ia mengendusmu untuk yang pertama kalinya." Erwin menopang dagunya.

"Uhh agak kurang mengenakkan, dia bilang aku berbau seperti maniak. Semacam itu, entahlah aku tidak mengerti maniak apa yang ia maksud." Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, dirinya tak mengerti julukan orang-orang yang mengatai dirinya adalah seorang maniak. Bahkan Levi memanggil Hanji dengan julukan 'si kacamata maniak titan' Hei, Hanji itu normal ok.

"Hei jangan bersedih begitu, aku tidak tahu kau semaniak apa. Yang jelas mereka mungkin hanya mengatakan apa yang mereka lihat secara jujur." Kata Erwin.

"Kau ingin mengatakan kalau aku harus terima dibilang maniak begitu? Jahat sekali." Hanji bersedekap menatap Erwin tajam. Bagi Erwin sekarang Hanji lebih terlihat seperti seorang anak yang merajuk tidak dibelikan permen.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku jangan menghiraukan mereka yang memanggilmu begitu. Jangan pedulikan, maka mereka juga tidak akan menanggapinya lebih." Erwin berusaha mengoreksi kata-kata barusan. Diseberang, Hanji masih merenggut kesal.

Erwin menghela nafas, salahnya juga Hanji sekarang jadi bad mood.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku minta maaf, kata-kata ku tadi memang keterlaluan. Kau mau memaafkanku?" Ucapnya tulus. Hanji tak menjawab.

"Hmm aku akan mentraktir makan hari ini jika kau mau memaafkanku."

Hanji masih terdiam. Menangani seorang gadis yang sedang ngambek adalah hal tersulit. Terlebih bagi Erwin yang minim pengalaman.

"Baiklah, satu tour gratis akan kau dapatkan jika kau memaafkanku." Penawaran terakhir, tunggu kenapa ia jadi merasa sebegitu bersalah kepada Hanji? Kenapa pula ia begitu berusaha agar Hanji memaafkan dirinya karena hal seperti tadi. Erwin jadi tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Pfftttt.."

Selama pria pirang itu berfikir, diam-diam Hanji tak bisa menahan tawanya yang akhirnya tersembur.

"Erwin.. hahaha sangat menarik sekali. Kau mudah dikerjai ya hahaha." Ucap Hanji terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Erwin mendadak seperti orang idiot.

"Kau hampir membuatku jantungan." Ujarnya.

"Tapi kau serius dengan tour gratis dan traktiran itu kan?" Hanji mengusap matanya yang berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Tidak, kau harus tetap membayarnya." Kemudian Erwin langsung beranjak dan berjalan meninggalkan Hanji. Sekarang giliran dirinya yang ngambek.

Langkah Erwin sangat lebar, sehingga Hanji harus berlari untuk mengejarnya. Tadi sebelum benar-benar mengejar Erwin Hanji sempat pergi ke kasir untuk membayar makanan, tapi si penjaga kasir bilang kalau makanan mereka sudah dibayar semua. Dengan wajah kebingungan ia mengucapkan terima kasih lalu segera pergi mengejar Erwin.

"Erwiiiinnn.. tunggu." Hanji berteriak. Dengan enggan, Erwin menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu si gadis agar mendekat.

"_Hoshh_.. kenapa gantian kau yang ngambek? Aduuhh langkahmu lebar sekali aku harus berlari mengejarmu tau." Hanji mengomel. Erwin menghela nafasnya dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Hanji tau pasti setelah ini Erwin yang akan marah padanya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya sekarang kau harus menemaniku menonton." Lelaki itu menarik tangan Hanji dan membawanya ke salah satu ruangan di museum.

.

.

.

Kursi berjejer rapi, layar proyektor terpajang di depan. Suasana ini mirip di bioskop, jangan bilang di museum ini memang ada fasilitas bioskopnya? Hanji merasa antusias kalau begitu.

Seorang petugas di pintu masuk memberikan kacamata tiga dimensi kepadanya. Erwin segera mencari tempat kosong yang pas untuk mereka berdua. Hanji menurut ketika Erwin yang tak melepas genggaman tangannya membawa si gadis ke bangku paling belakang.

"Hei, seriusan kita akan menonton film di museum?" Tanya Hanji polos. Erwin menghela nafas (hari ini ia banyak melakukan hal itu) setelah rasa kesalnya menghilang ia baru mau berbicara.

"Bukan film, tapi ini tayangan mengenai sejarah berdirinya museum Stohess, tadi kau tidak membaca spanduk di depan?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa membacanya ketika kau menarik tanganku."

Kemudian hening, layar di depan belum memutar video apapun karena pihak museum selalu menunggu bangku terisi penuh terlebih dahulu.

"Untuk yang tadi, aku minta maaf.."

"Shhh, jangan bahas itu. Lupakan saja aku tidak marah, tapi tetap kau harus membayarnya di akhir." Kata Erwin, nada bicaranya kembali seperti semula. Dan itu membuat Hanji merasa senang.

"Iya. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Dalam keremangan cahaya 'bioskop' Hanji dapat melihat segaris senyum dari pria dihadapannya. Oh tidak, jantungnya melompat lagi.

.

.

.

Hari ini Hanji bisa pergi untuk observasi hanya sampai pukul dua siang, karena setelahnya ia harus pergi ke kampus untuk menemui seorang dosen yang sudah membuat janji dengannya. Untuk itu, setelah menonton tayangan di 'bioskop' itu Hanji mengatakan pada Erwin kalau mereka harus mengakhiri tour singkat ini. Erwin mahfum, memang Mike mengatakan kalau Hanji hanya minta ditemani hanya sampai pukul dua. Padahal rencananya ia ingin mengajak gadis itu berkeliling lebih lama menghabiskan waktu berdua. Sayang, ia tidak mendapat kesempatan itu.

Saat di depan gedung museum, mereka berpandangan sejenak sebelum Hanji membuka mulutnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku merasa sangat terbantu." Ucapnya, Hanji mendongak saat berhadapan dengan Erwin.

"Sama-sama, kau seorang yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku tidak merasa sedang memandumu barusan." Pandangan Erwin begitu meneduhkan. Hanji jadi melupakan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya selanjutnya.

Sesuatu sedang berdentum di dalam diri Hanji. Ah, Erwin Smith terlalu baik bagi orang seperti dirinya. Sensasi perut melilit yang ia rasakan saat ini sangat Hanji kenal. Tidak, ini hanya sebatas pertemuan yang singkat, tak ada kelanjutan apapun dari semua ini. Apa yang telah Hanji harapkan.

"Umm, anu mengenai bayaran itu.."

"Berikan nomor ponselmu."

"Eh?"

"Nomor ponselmu adalah bayarannya. Aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku ingin dibayar menggunakan uang kan?"

"I-iya sih."

Hanji yang masih memproses semua itu dikepalanya memberikan ponsel miliknya pada Erwin.

"Untuk apa kau menginginkan nomorku Erwin?" Tanya Hanji setelah ia menerima kembali ponselnya.

"Kau baru bertanya saat aku sudah mendapatkannya? Kau sangat ceroboh nona." Erwin menyeringai. Hanji tau jenis seringai seperti apa itu.

Erwin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hanji, bau cologne yang ia cium beberapa jam yang lalu saat pertama mereka bertemu kembali menguar. Hanji tak dapat menampik, ia menyukainya.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh." Bisiknya seduktif, suara Erwin terdengar indah mengalun. Sekuat tenaga Hanji menahan segala gejolak yang hadir dalam dirinya. Semburat merah hadir tanpa diminta dipipi si gadis kacamata. Siapapun, tolong Hanji keluar dari situasi ini sekarang juga.

Erwin kembali membuat jarak. Pandangannya begitu mendamba ke arah Hanji. Sayang, si gadis melewatkannya dan segera berbalik dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Tidak bisa, Hanji tidak bisa pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Untuk itu baru beberapa langkah tereliminasi, ia kembali mendekati Erwin dan menarik kerah lelaki itu kemudian menciumnya lembut.

Beberapa detik, Hanji memutus ciuman. Tangannya masih menggenggam kerah baju Erwin.

"Jangan menghubungi ketika aku sedang menulis tesis, ingat itu."

Erwin tak mengekspektasi ciuman tiba-tiba barusan. Akibatnya ada jeda sebentar sebelum ia menjawab.

"Akan aku ingat."

.

.

.

**_End._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_* Sumpah, ane kangen sama Erwin. Huwaaaaaa_**


End file.
